Listen To Your Heart: First Beat
by narsenic
Summary: Test run for the new story I'm working on! Let's go back to the Silver Millennium and see how a young prince and princess fall in love and the trials they have to face, even before the Negaverse shows up.


**Hello everyone! I know it hasn't been long since I announced I was going to ditch "The Dark Kingdom's Return" and possibly work on a new fic, but I finished writing this chapter after putting a lot of work into it and I wanted to see how it would be received by people. Test it out, ya know? Well this is what I have in the works, with a lot I want to do with it, hopefully evolving into a series. At least, that's my vision!**

**As you read this, you'll notice some differences from the actual story of Sailor Moon, which I hope you all can become comfortable with. And I use the English names, which I've noticed the majority of writers don't use on here but honestly, I love the English names. They're what I grew up with, and just make the most sense to me. I just wish there was a way in English to make cute pet names like Usako and Mamo-chan in English! But alas, the English language isn't that cool. **

**So anyways, I wanted to share how I would have written Sailor Moon because, come on, who doesn't have their own idea of how Sailor Moon could have happened? I'm starting this out in the Silver Millennium, with some history! **

**I'm really working on my writing skills and I'm pretty pleased with what I've written here, but I'm still not sure I'm going to continue this story. If I get enough interested readers I'll continue it, if not...well, honestly, I'll probably continue writing it anyway haha, it just might not be published. **

**If people are interested, I'll definitely continue, but I probably won't post a second chapter for awhile as I'm really trying to work on my writing skills and really translate what's going on in my mind and just perfect the story. And I want to get a couple chapters ahead so I can put a new chapter up regularly.**

**So, yeah! That's the deal. So without further ado, enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON.**

* * *

In the beginning of time, when the universe was new, a group of nine deities roamed through space. They searched far and wide until they came upon a lonely star. It was a smaller star, and certainly not the brightest the gods and goddesses had seen, but to them, it was perfect. They named the little star the Sun and decided to settle down in its warm light.

Mercury, god of wisdom and intellect, was the first to create a planet. He chose to be closest to the Sun in order to observe and study the star. It was a small planet that fit his needs.

Venus, goddess of love and beauty, wanted to be close to the Sun's light and warmth, so she made her planet the second closest. It was a bright planet, made to reflect the beauty of Venus herself. Her planet could easily be mistaken for a small star in the distance.

Selene, the most powerful and pure of all the deities, made her planet the third from the Sun. It was extremely tiny, but it was the most beautiful of the planets. It was a pure white glowing orb in space that clearly reflected the inner beauty of Selene herself.

Mars, god of war and of fire, made his planet the fourth. It appeared red in space, like the aura of the fiery god.

Jupiter, god of the storm, created the biggest planet of them all. His was fifth from the Sun; the middle planet. The size of the planet he would call home reflected his raw strength and power, and it surged with constant storms, making him feel right at home.

Saturn was god of construction and destruction, life and death; the sower and the reaper. He made the second largest planet; sixth from the Sun. He constructed the planet, only to subsequently destroy it, and then create another. He took the remains of his first creation and slung them around his new one, creating rings around his planet. He hoped this act would keep his nature in balance.

Uranus, god of wind and speed, created the seventh planet. It was light blue, like the wind, and medium sized. He wished to be closer to the edge of their newly created solar system to protect it from outside threats.

Neptune, god of the sea, made the eighth planet. It was a deep blue planet that looked like the ocean. He also wished to be closer to the edge of the solar system, as both he and Uranus were powerful gods who could indeed keep away anything that sought to invade them.

Pluto made his planet the outermost one in the solar system. A mysterious god, he was regarded by the others as the god of time. He became the gate keeper of the solar system. A threat hardly ever got past his small planet's boundaries.

Once their planets were created, most of the gods began creating grand palaces to live in on their planets, but the goddess Selene had other plans. Though she was impressed with the beauty of all the planets her and her comrades created, she felt it was all too empty and too pointless. So she decided to create life. From the white sands on the planet, she crafted a being in her image. It was a woman, a beautiful, full figured woman with long white hair. Selene named her Gaia.

Selene proceeded to make other beings like Gaia. More women and now men created in the same image, with the same white hair like the sands from which they were made. Soon, Selene had a whole community, one that was ready to start building and creating a life on their little planet. But Selene was not done with her work.

While Selene did love her planet, she felt it only reflected a certain side of her, and did not reflect a full enough range of the beauty she held within. So in view of her home planet, she created another. This planet was much larger than her own, but not large compared to the other planets in the solar system. However, this planet was much more beautiful. She crafted mountains, canyons, rivers, grand oceans, and other equally astounding landscapes. She gave it its own atmosphere, whereas she had to create an artificial one to support the new life on her own planet.

Looking down at the overwhelming blue oceans of her new planet, she still felt her work was not done. She went down to a beach on her new planet where she waded in the water to once again create life. She wished to have beings like that on her planet, but this time she wanted to start from scratch. She took a particle and infused it with life and began to twist and morph it into new beings. Her beings started out simple, but grew in complexity as she went on. She guided the evolution of her creations to get to her ultimate goal, and to enjoy the things she made along the way. Some designs she would save and send to an appropriate part of the planet where it would survive best, others she would discard and let fade into history. Millions of years of evolution she made happen in only a day.

Once green plants of all sorts and creatures of all shapes and sizes inhabited her new planet, she finally got to the being she wished to create in the first place. She looked like Gaia and her other creations but with darker skin, dark hair, and body hair. She was a beautiful being.

Selene made a mate for her new creation, and then proceeded to make a community to go along with the couple. She then introduced the new beings to their new home; Earth, she called it. Selene told them she came from the white orb in the night sky, which she called the Moon. Then, Selene brought Gaia down to Earth, who she then bestowed with some of her godlike powers so that she could take care of Earth and all its beings. Then Selene left Earth and its new "people", as they came to be known, and went back to the Moon to let life on Earth evolve on its own terms.

When Selene came back to the Moon, she finally felt her work had been finished. With a content heart, Selene concentrated all her powers and condensed them into a beautiful glowing crystal; the Silver Crystal. With this action, Selene became a mortal, just like the people she created. She still retained much of her goddess abilities, and all of her true power remained in her heart, but the ability to use that power was within her crystal.

Soon, the other deities followed in Selene's footsteps. They created people in their image to inhabit their planet with them, and they also relinquished their omnipotence into their own crystal.

And so the first age of the solar system commenced.

Selene ended up living for over a thousand Earth years. She was mortal, yes, but because of her power, she was able to live a long life. And in those thousand years she lived, she fell in love. He was a man from Earth, named Endymion. A simple mortal had managed to capture the heart of a goddess. They were married and had a daughter whom they named Selena, who went on to rule the Moon Kingdom upon her mother's death. Then there was Queen Selenity, Queen Celeste, Queen Celestia, Queen Serene, and then Queen Serenity who ruled over the most peaceful time period in the history of the solar system, a time called the Silver Millennium. It was in this time period that Queen Serenity gave birth to a daughter, Princess Serena. It was this child who would come to be the most powerful of all Selene's descendants, with the greatest triumphs, and the greatest love ever known to the universe.

It was around the Princess' sixteenth birthday when her great destiny began to unfold. And so our story begins…

* * *

"Serena…wake up dear."

The gentle voice of Queen Serenity was vaguely heard by the young princess, who was currently consumed by blankets and pillows on her bed.

"Mmm…" Serena moaned as she turned under the covers.

The Queen walked quietly over to the grand windows in the Princess' large bedroom. Her bedroom was truly fit for a princess, with ornate furniture, expensive looking décor, and a color scheme of white and light pink.

Queen Serenity drew the curtains to the picturesque windows and doors that led to the Princess' balcony, letting in the bright white light of a new day.

This action elicited a very loud moan of disdain from the princess, who was feeling quite groggy after a very eventful birthday celebration. With another defiant moan, she flipped over on her stomach and held a pillow tightly over her head to keep out the daylight.

"Serena…" the Queen said with a bit of a nag in her voice as she came over to her daughter.

Sitting down on the Princess' plush bed, Queen Serenity laid a hand gently on her daughter's exposed shoulder as she continued to try and wake her up.

"I know yesterday was quite exhausting for you and that you had a late night, but you must wake up now, dear. I've let you sleep long enough."

"What time is it?" Serena's muffled voice came from under the pillow.

"Almost noon…" the Queen started, but was cut off by the startled yelp from her daughter who shot up from her bed and practically flew towards the door to her bathroom. She slammed the door shut behind her in her haste, making the Queen cringe at her behavior, and the loud sound. The Queen also had some recovering to do from the Princess' birthday party…

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?!" came Serena's voice from behind the door.

The Queen shook her head and sighed.

"I thought I'd let you sleep in. I _thought_ you'd appreciate that," the Queen's regal voice yelled back.

"But the girls and I were planning on going into town today for lunch, mother! I was supposed to meet them at noon!" Serena shouted.

"Serena, if you're going to make arrangements with someone, you have to plan to follow through with them. You're sixteen now Serena, you need to start becoming more responsible. If you wanted to be up earlier, you should have let a servant know you wanted a wake-up call. Or you could have told Luna! She would have gladly woken you up on time."

"Ugh!" Serena huffed as she burst back into her bedroom with her blonde hair done up into her family's style of two buns with tails.

"I'm already late! They've probably left without me!" she complained again as she moved into her large closet and ruffled through her clothes to find something to wear for the day.

"Dear, just calm down and breathe. You don't want to be seen in such an agitated state. It's not very becoming of a young princess," the Queen scolded lightly. She always was trying to teach her daughter, and raise her in her footsteps so that one day she would become a great queen.

"Yes, yes. I'll calm down before I leave my room. But right now I'm panicking!"

The Queen shook her head at her daughter's antics as she rose from where she was still seated on the bed. She walked over to the full height windows and looked out upon the kingdom. It looked so beautiful in the daylight; the city seemed to glow. From this vantage point, she could see the white brick buildings of the inner city, and the smaller villages spread around. She could see the beautiful gardens that surrounded the palace, and the shimmer of the large fountain centered out front. The Queen sighed in contentment. This truly was a glorious time for the kingdom, and Serenity had worked tirelessly to bring it to that point, and keep it there. She hoped, for her daughter's sake, that it would never change.

The Queen's attention was quickly drawn back to her daughter presently as she came bursting back into the room in a simple, flowing, and short-sleeved light blue dress. Serena was huffing and puffing from exerting herself so soon after waking.

"How do I look?" the Princess said breathlessly as she turned in place, showing off her attire to her mother.

Queen Serenity smiled warmly and genuinely at her before responding.

"You look beautiful, my love."

Serena smiled at her mother's warmth. She loved her dearly, and it was fitting that she was the spitting image of her mother. The biggest difference being that the Queen's hair was white while the Princess' was a golden blonde. And the Princess was on the short side while the Queen was tall and regal looking.

"Well, I better get going," Serena said softly as she turned towards the door.

"Wait. There's something I wanted to talk to you about," the Queen started as she walked over to the white couch in the center of the room where she sat down, patting the spot next to her to signal that she wanted Serena to sit there.

The Princess hesitated for but a moment, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion at her mother's request, but went to sit down where the Queen motioned nonetheless. Normally, she would assume she was in trouble, but the Queen bore a smile. What was she planning?

"What is it?" Serena questioned lightly, still confused as to the nature of this talk.

"Serena…" the Queen lightly took her daughter's hand, "you are sixteen now, and becoming a woman before my very eyes. You have matured so much, and I think it's time I start giving you more freedom. Someday, you will be the Queen, and I think it's time I start preparing you more for that role."

Serena began to beam as the Queen told her this. Finally! She would be treated more as an adult!

"I have a diplomatic trip to Earth coming up, and I want you to accompany me. I think you're ready," the Queen finished, smiling brightly with hope for her the future of her daughter.

"Really?! Yes! Yes! I would love to come with you, mother! I've always wanted to go to Earth! Oh, I'm so happy! When do we leave?!" Serena exclaimed loudly as a huge smile tugged on her lips.

Even though she was a princess, Serena had yet to leave her home on the Moon. Her mother had always thought she wasn't ready for such a big trip. But now she finally was being allowed to travel outside her own kingdom! And to Earth of all places! Of all the planets, Earth was the place she wanted to visit most. She always admired the Earth. At night she would often gaze at it from her balcony and admire the deep blues and greens that adorned the planet, and wonder what it would be like to visit there. Now she finally would be able to see it!

"We leave next week," the Queen smiled.

"Yippee! I have to tell the girls right away! Ooh! And I have to start packing! Oh, goodness, I'm so excited! Thank you, mother, thank you!" she said while leaping off the couch, jumping up and down, and then hugging her mother tightly. She then raced out of the room, radiating happiness, as she raced off to find her friends and tell them the news.

Her mother stared after her, smiling at the purity of her daughter's heart. She was so joyful, so full of life. The Queen was so proud of her, and so thankful to the gods for blessing her with such a beautiful daughter. Serenity knew there was a bright future ahead for her dear Serena.

* * *

**Well, there you have it! What do ya think? Let me know if I should continue this. And constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! **

**Narsenic**


End file.
